


Store Bought Sushi

by AngelFlower23



Series: RWBY Love Affair [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Ruby buys sushi from the grocery store making Weiss show her how a good sushi taste.





	Store Bought Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> The story is simple if between volumes 1-3 Weiss is slowly warming up to Ruby and her being her leader. No romance between any of the girls yet this is just friendship.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Ruby was going through the grocery store when her eyes fell upon sushi that was pre-made she smiled and picked one dragon roll and one salmon Philly roll, she also got some soy sauce and half a cheesecake that was half priced. She made her way to the check out and paid for everything and made her way to Beacon once again to bring the goodies to her partner.

Ruby skipped to their board room and announced she was home “Darling I'm hooommmeee” 

Weiss grumbled and took off her reading glasses turning her head to look at Ruby. “Must you always be so loud announcing your entry to the room, simply coming in and closing the door quietly behind you is enough.”

Ruby out the grocery in their little kitchen area, “No what fun would that be, anyways Weiss I got us something for the two of us, I'm sure you'll enjoy it.” Ruby said happily as she took out the Sushi boxes out. Weiss was curious as to what Ruby had brought for them and went to her side when she saw what it was she made a disgust sound. “Oh Ruby, you brought store bought Sushi?”

Ruby looked at Weiss with a bit of a sad face. “Yeah I saw it and remembered how much you liked Sushi and I got some for the two of us.”

Weiss face fell a little and looked at Ruby with pity and heart melting a little “ That's sweet Ruby but store bough Sushi is highly ever any good, but how about I take you to eat real sushi.”

Ruby looked at Weiss a bit perplexed “Real Sushi. Okay what about this ones.”

“Those we throw away.” Weiss said taking the offending sushi and throwing it away in the trash. She took Ruby's hand and her purse and left the room in order go to a Sushi Taichi. They got on a monorail and went to the part of Vale where that Sushi place was.

Ruby was bouncing on the ball of her feet excited to go eat something different while Weiss sat on one of the seats in front of Ruby. “So can I ask for anything I want or do you have a budget.”

“For anything you will eat Ruby, so yes anything you'd like is fine.” Weiss said curtly.

Ruby grinned and looked around till finally it stopped where they needed to go, Weiss made her way up the hill a bit till they found the place, they went in and Weiss quickly tossed her name to get the best seat where Ruby and herself could get a good view of the Sushi being made right in front of them. Weiss quickly got a menu for the two of them, she suggested a couple of rolls and asked for Vegetable and Shrimp Tempura for appetizer. 

Ruby did as Weiss suggested she got the Philly Salmon Sushi, The Lion King, The Caterpillar and The Shrimp Tempura, Avocado and Salmon Shashimi. Weiss decided to share with Ruby cause that was a heck of a lot of sushi for just one person, plus she liked all of them too. They ordered original Ramune and Straberry Ramune for Ruby. Once the food started being prepare Ruby would ooh and aah at how fast the chef would cut everything and put it all in the rice roll that he got together and saw it all rolled up and cut into each roll. She was practically bouncing in her seat, Weiss simply chuckled softly at her Partner and Team Leader's wonder and amusement.

Once food was placed before them they started to eat, but Ruby was having trouble with the chop sticks. “Weiss I can't figure this out.” Ruby pouted as her roll fell from her chop sticks once again. Weiss cleaned her mouth with the napkin. “How about you just use the fork, there's one right there in the napkin which you should place on your lap.” Ruby raised and eyebrow, shrugged and did as told finally having the piece of sushi in her mouth she hummed in appreciation as she continued to eat, mixing a bit of wassabi in the soy sauce. They continued to eat finishing off with a fried cheesecake.

Yang and Blake had returned from their last class and Yang saw the Sushi in the trash, she picked it up inspected it seeing that it was closed and never opened nor spoiled she said “Hey Blake want Sushi?”

Blake's ears twitched making her bow move a bit she looked at the Sushi smelled it and half shrugged. “Sure I'm fine if you're” Yang grinned. “Great and look Rube's got some Andre Champange, I wonder why this was in the trash to begin with.”

Blake stared pouring some of the drink in one of their plastic cups. “Who knows but it's good for me”

Yang laughed “Hell Yeah” as they sat on the small square table with two chairs and started eating the Sushi and drinking the bubbly.

When Ruby and Weiss left the sushi place and where on the monorail once again heading back to Beacon Academy, Ruby smiled and said thank you to Weiss taking her hand in her own giving her a peck on her cheek. Weiss blushed and looked the other way. “It was nothing Ruby I... I at least wanted you to eat good once in your life and to also show you that I'm happy you're my partner and team leader.”

“Awww Weiss you are my BFF.” Ruby said throwing herself on Weiss hugging her. 

“RUBY!”

The End


End file.
